daughter of snow
by mattmoe360
Summary: Naruto son of khione stumbles upon artemis cause her to curse him into a girl and join the hunt at the age of 16
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Snow

Mt. Denali said to be the tallest mountain in the us and a really good place to snowboard. I was on a helicopter getting my snowboard ready for drop " you are the only one I know that be ready to snowboard in a pair of jeans a avenged sevenfold shirt and tennis shoes" I hear Mac say. "What can I say the cold doesn't bother me." I say. while true it always bewildered me how the cold seems to rejuvenate me like i belong in the cold. anyway i had just taken a wrong turn on the path so i had to dodge trees. "well there goes that competition" i say dodging another tree when a silver arrow almost hit my head. i stopped moving and looked for where the arrow came from. "stop right where you are _man_ " i heard. i looked where the voice came from and saw a teen with auburn hair with a silver bow arrow notched and pointed at me. "sorry i made a wrong turn. i'm really sorry i'm just trying to get down safely. i didn't mean to intrude" I said honestly. " very well but I can't let this go unpunished" the teen said. "Um no offense but who are you?"

" I'm Artemis goddess of the hunt" she said. "oh so i guess i intruded in your camp?"

"yes you did now since you've been nice so far i won't turn you into a jackalope but I will have to make you join the hunt at the age of 16" " don't I have to be a girl for that" I ask noticing my voice was higher than usual. I grabbed my throat and rubbed it. "problem solved" zoë said. "Never mind but why at sixteen and not now" I ask. "Because you have a part in the upcoming problem" Artemis replied. "Ah,ok but what should I do in the meantime" I ask. "You could go to New York and join yancy I believe there is a demigod there" "ok I can do that but how does this joining the hunt thing work?" "All you have to do is say I pledge myself to servitude of Artemis and away from the love of men." After I repeated that a silver jacket, a quiver, a bow, and a gold sword handle? " um what's this?" " that's not normal it's supposed to be a hunting knife" zoe said. " you mean like this" i said pulling out a Bowie knife that looks to be made out of ice so cold it makes the air mist around it. "Yes but not made out of ice" zoë replied. "It was a gift from my mom though I don't think she made the sheath it seems to radiate heat to counter the stinging cold of the blade," I stated making Artemis eyes widen, " I better head to New York then" I say waving goodbye.


	2. author's note

A/n: me and maticore are doing a collaboration of this story if you want to read this story see daughter of ice


	3. Chapter 2

Daughter of Snow

Chapter 1

(6 months later)

I was talking to chiron who has disguised himself as a latin teacher named mr. brunner

to make sure a girl named persephone jackson is safe especially with zeus losing his master bolt or as i call it his mass destructive toy. anyway we are on a field trip to the history museum in new york i was fiddling with the hem of my silver jacket that i got from artemis which hid my bowie knife from we got to the museum I let my mind wonder as to who my godly parent was because to be honest I don't know any God or goddess known to have ice abilities besides khione.

"percy jackson do you have something to say" I heard chiron say. I looked at what he was talking about and noticed a stele of a girl about our age it had kronos eating his kids on it. I decided to ignore the rest of the conversation as i saw a statue of khione and couldn't help but stare at it until i heard chiron say "khione goddess of snow daughter of boreas god of the north wind and winter" i turn and see mr brunner in his wheelchair. "For some reason reason she looks familiar to me" i say. "Well sometimes half bloods sometimes feel drawn to things connected to their parent be it a statue or a building" chiron said. " i guess that would that would mean that my mom is khione" i said. " i guess it would mean that" chiron said. " i guess it would mean that" i said completely mimicking his voice it was because i taught myself i can now mimic anybody i have heard before. "That's pretty good" he complimented "thank you" i got out my ipod( which i got from apollo) and typed in ARTEMIS as the passcode and selected cry of achilles by alter bridge and then put some headphones on and then headed out to lunch only to see ms dodds leading percy to an isolated area of the greek site i followed them and pulled one of my hairclips and it turned into a bow and quiver and stalked them like i would a deer. After a while i saw ms dodds turn into a fury, alecto i think, and attack percy i knocked an arrow and aimed at alecto and fired making her disappear into golden dust. " well that was easier than i thought it would be" i said


End file.
